


Voltron Generation 2: We Can Make It Better

by Madamrussia13



Category: Voltron Generation 2, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cute story, Gen, Most of the original paladins are BG characters, Multi, Slow Burn, sorry - Freeform, test tube baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: So, Season 8 did happen, as much as we wish it hadn't, so I'm going to write a better future with some twists and turns with the children of our surviving Paladins.





	1. The Birth Of Zeffer

Zeffer has always been strange. Even her conception was under very strange circumstances.  
“Wait… she wasn’t kidding? She actually froze some of her eggs?!” Shiro’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape, holding the letter Allura had left all of them.  
“Yes,” Coran says with a bright smile. “Isn’t this great?! We’ll have an heir to help stabilize the Altean line! HAZA!” He starts to cry. “Ah, I’m so happy.” An Altean scientist beside Coran scrolls through her datapad.  
“Look, we know that the princess loved you more than anyone. Out of anyone we know that you would be her first choice in this matter.” The Altean scientist looks up. “But if you don’t want to we can always ask one of similar-”  
“No!” Shiro interjects then pauses. He felt a ping of anger at the thought of someone else creating a child with parts of Allura’s DNA. “I-I’ll do it.” He says softly. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

~Day 1~

“How is she?” Shiro asks, looking into the small incubator where the small baby girl lays.  
“She’s doing fine. She is in the final stage before we can release her to her nannies and to that Altean that keeps popping in.” She notes.  
“Wait… I’m not taking her?” Shiro asks, pointing to himself. The woman pauses before begging to laugh.  
“Of course not you signed her away to us, remember?” She smiles. “She’s our heiress And she shall stay with us. Though… you may visit from time to time. And I suppose you may name her if you so wish.” She rolls her eyes and starts to type away on her pad again.  
Shiro presses his flesh hand to the glass, looking at the small being that had half his blood. “Zeffer.” He says softly before turning to Hira. “Her name is Zeffer.”

~Year 4~

“Higher! Higher!” Zeffer cheers as Lance holds her up in the air. Lance laughs, treating the girl as if she’s an airplane. “Higher, Uncle Lance!” She giggles.  
“You can’t go any higher, Princess!” He chuckles and pulls Zeffer close into a hug, both a bundle of smiles.  
“Okay you two,” Keith says, coming up to the both of them. “I think it’s my turn with Uncle.” Keith leans in to kiss Lance on the lips and Zeffer scrunches up her nose.  
“EEEWWW! That’s so gross!” She huffs, wiggling in Lance’s arms. Lance chuckles, setting Zeffer down.  
“You might not think it so gross when you fall in love,” Keith says, kneeling down. “But that’s beside the point. I brought you something.” He pulls out a red, headband out and holds it in front of Zeffer. “Do you like it? I got it on a planet far away that was having a Voltron fair.” He smiles.  
Zeffer looks at it and slowly takes it in her chubby hands. “Wow.” She says softly, putting it on her head. Her jet black hair contrasting with the bright red color. “Do I look cute?” She asks shyly.  
“Like a true princess,” Lance says with a smile.

~Year 5~

“Wake up, princess,” Hira says, opening up the blinds to the little girl’s oversized room. “Today is your first day of school.” Zeffer sits up slowly and rubs her eyes with a groan.  
“School?” She asks softly. “What’s that?”  
“Well,” Hira pulls out some clothes for Zeffer. “School is a place to learn know things, and if you do well you can stay and make friends with the other elite students we’ve placed in your class.” She explains with an unimpressed look.  
“Oh,” Zeffer slides out of her bed. “B-but what about my ears?” She asks, shyly covering them, knowing that all of her elders wanted her to hide her non-pointed ears. Hira turns and glares at the little princess. “No matter how you decide to wear your hair, you should always cover those things.” She say in a serious tone. Zeffer nods, uncovering her ears and putting her long, black hair in front of them.  
“Yes, ma’am.” She says softly.  
“Good, now get dressed.” Hira lays the garments on the bed. “Breakfast will be served momentarily.” She says before going to the door, bowing and then leaving Zeffer alone in her room. Zeffer sighs and goes to the clothes that were put out for her.  
She dresses in the white blouse, plaid skirt, black tights, and shoes slowly and with a hateful look. “Stupid uniform.” She mutters, grabbing her bag and checking herself in the mirror. She puts her hair into two low ponytails before noticing the red headband Keith had given her. She smiles to herself and stows it away in her bag.

~Year 7~  
“Zeffer?!” Shiro calls out in distress. “Zeffer, where are you?!” He runs up the pathway towards the large memorial for Allura. Standing at the base was Zeffer. Her black hair pulled into two low ponytails, wearing a denim overall dress with a white blouse under it.  
“She was so pretty,” Zeffer mutters before turning to Shiro. “Mr. Shiro. Why did my mommy leave me?” She asks. “And why don’t I have a daddy like the other kids?” She pouts.  
Shiro sighs and kneels down to her level. “Zef, you know your mother was an amazing woman that saved not just our world, but every world. She was a hero. And she left so you could be here and be safe.” He explains.  
Zeffer sniffles, trying to hold back tears. “B-but I don’t have a daddy!” She cries. “I want a daddy! All my nannies are so mean, and never read to me or hug me at night!” The tears start to flood down her cheeks. “No one loves me!”  
Shiro’s heart hurt and melted for the girl in front of him. “Oh, come here, Zef.” He pulls her close so her tears would land on his shirt. “You know… I didn’t have a dad.” He says. “R-Really?” Zeffer sniffles.  
“Uh-huh.” He nods. “And your Uncle Keith, lost his dad when he was about your age.” He pulls back a little and pushes Zeffer’s hair off her face. “But guess what.”  
Zeffer blinks away her tears. “What?” She asks, starting to calm down.  
“Sometimes you build your own family.” He says. “Because they may not be family by blood, but they are family by heart.” He pokes her chest, making her giggle, which in turn makes Shiro smile. “Or maybe… here?” He pokes her side. “Or maybe… here?” He pokes her on the other side. Zeffer starts to go into a laughing fit.  
“Stop it!” She says through giggles. “That tickles!” Her tears were now gone and replaced with a warm smile as she played with Shiro around her mother’s monument.

~Year 10~  
“And this is the lion bay.” The teacher says. All the kids look at the large, robotic beats in wonder, but not Zeffer. She was to busy messing with the new necklace that Shiro had given her for her birthday, and then she heard something. It was a soft, feminine voice. She looks up, staring at the red lion before her.  
Her feet seemed to move on their own towards the beast until an arm reaches out to stop her. “Princess, you can’t get to close.” A guard says. Zeffer pauses, blinks, and smiles. “Okay.” She says without looking at the guard and then rejoining the rest of the students.  
“Alright everyone, time for a food break. Who’s ready to see the cafeteria that all the brave paladins and workers get all their food?” The teacher asks and the children cheer.  
“This is so stupid.” A boy says softly, hanging back from the group, unaware of Zeffer’s presence.  
“I don’t know.” She says, spooking the boy. “Food sounds pretty good right now.” She teases before rushing off to get her food and to see Hunk.  
“So weird.” The boy mutters, trying to fight his smile.


	2. The Paladin Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now in the 'present-day'

~Present Day~  
Zeffer sighs as she wanders around the castle. It was late but she couldn’t sleep. Her eighteenth birthday ball and coronation were coming up. It would be the first time that all the kingdom would see her as the daughter of their first princess and the future representative of the Altean people.  
“Tomorrow is going to be the worst.” She mutters as she starts to head down the science wing. “Maybe I can sneak a light night snack.” She yawns, moving slowly down the hall until she hears something.  
“So she’s doing fine?” Shiro asks, making Zeffer’s who body freeze.  
“Just like last year, nothing has changed,” Hira responds.  
“So I can tell her now, right? You said that if she lived to eighteen, that if she didn’t inherit my muscle problem, that I could tell her.” He sounded nervous but also excited.  
“No no. Not yet. We still need more time.” Hira responds.  
“Bullshit!” Shiro exclaims. “I want to see my daughter and have her know exactly who I am! You know Allura would want that!” He yells. Zeffer’s blood runs cold as she listens to them speak.  
“Calm yourself Mr. Shirogane. Zeffer will always be your daughter, but we feel it is unsafe for that knowledge to be public.” Hira says, only looking away from Shiro when Zeffer opens the door fully.  
“Zeffer-” Shiro moves towards the girl. “You lied to me! You knew who my dad was and you lied to me!” She cries, pointing to Hira. “You told me he was dead! That he died in the Galra invasion! That there was never a body or grave because of what the Galra did to him!” She picks up a barrel beside her. “I hate you!” She cries out, catapulting it at Hira before sprinting down the hall.  
“Zeffer! Wait!” Shiro cries.  
“Guards!” Hira calls through a speaker. “The princess has left her room! Apprehend her and take her back immediately!” Her voice sounds out over the compound.  
Zeffer ran as fast as her legs would carry her until she made it to the lion bay. She could hear the guards behind her shouting and get closer.  
She starts to panic until she hears a roar. She turns and the red lion’s stomach opens and a staircase descends from it. She rushes inside and tries to get to the cockpit door but trips halfway there.  
“Ow...” She whines. “What the hell?” She sits up slowly to see a boy laying against the wall, with his feet stretched out. He was slightly tan with dark black hair that was slightly curled and when he opened his eyes they were like two to lavender orbs look over Zeffer’s pained face.  
“Um… what are you doing here?” He asks, taking out his earphones. Zeffer gets to her feet and dusts herself off. “Me? What about you? This isn’t your lion!” She says aggressively.  
“No.” He shrugs. “But it’s not yours ei-HEY!” He gets to his feet and follows after Zeffer as she ignores the boy and continues to move to the cockpit of the lion. “It’s not going to activate! It hasn’t activated since the war!” He says as Zeffer sits in the Paladin seat. She grips the handles and can feel something akin to electricity run through every molecule in her body.  
The lion roars to life and gets to its feet. “Whoa.” The boy says softly as they look out into the bay. Zeffer feels a moment of pride.  
“I knew you were waiting for me.” She says, running her thumb over the handles before another shock hits her. “They’re coming.” She says. “Hold on to something!” She pushes the handles forward and the lion shoots forward over the guards below and towards the hanger doors.  
“Are you crazy?!” He asks, gripping her chair. “The doors are closed, how are you-” He’s cut off by Zeffer letting the lion blast a hole through the doors and blasting into the sky.  
Zeffer laughs as she does aerial stunts until they are far from the capital. “Wow!” She cheers. “That was amazing!” She turns to the boy and smiles. “Right?”  
The boy’s hand was gripping Zeffer’s chair for dear life as bends over, trying not to barf. “You. Are the WORST pilot. EVER.” He says through deep breaths. “How did you even do that?” He looks up at her in confusion.  
“Oh, well, I’ve kinda always known Red was for me.” She says softly. “My name is Zeffer, by the way.” She puts out her hand. He takes her hand in his. “Jett.” He mutters, standing up straight.  
“Paladin of the Blue Lion and son of Keith and Lance, former paladins of Voltron.” He says with a smirk as if it were an impressive thing.  
“Huh.” Zeffer takes her hand away. “Does that usually work on the girls you hit on?” She asks teasingly, smiling at him. Jett’s smirk drops and his cheeks turn red.  
“Wha- NO!” He exclaims, crossing his arms. “I was saving it...” He pouts.  
“Saving it?” She giggles. “For who?” She asks.  
“That’s none of your business.” He huffs. “Not like you actually care anyway.”  
Zeffer laughs again before pausing. “Wait, if your Uncle Lance and Uncle Keith’s kid, then why haven’t I met you yet?” She asks, looking at him, tilting her head.  
“What do you mean that? We’ve been in school together since Kindergarten. We even played together until the Blue Lion picked me as it’s Paladin!”  
She blinks. “Nope, I really don’t remember you, or either of your dad’s mentioning you.” She says, making Jett’s face go red.  
“Why you!” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Just because you’re the daughter of a martyr doesn’t mean you get to forget me like that.” He huffs.  
“What?” Zeffer looks at him with concerned confusion.  
“Nevermind! Just take us home.” He sighs. Zeffer freezes.  
“No.” She says softly, looking away from Jett.  
“No?” He turns back to her. “What do you mean no? We need to get back! I have training tomorrow!” He says, throwing his arms up.  
Zeffer grips her necklace tightly by the stone. “I said no!” She cries. Red roars and blasts off again, sending Jett falling back and against the wall.  
Tears start to stream down Zeffer’s face as they fly.  
“Zeffer!” Jett tries to approach her but the force was much. “Zeffer! Calm down! We don’t have to go back! I promise!” He calls to her. “Zeff-!” He’s then thrust forward by Red’s sudden stop and landing. Zeffer gets out of her seat and runs past him.  
“Wait!” Jett gets up to chase after her. “Zeffer! Wait up!” The lion’s hatch opens and descends so Zeffer can run down, though she doesn’t run too far before stopping in her tracks at the sight of the field in front of them.  
“Good God, you run fast,” Jett says once he catches up to Zeffer. When he doesn’t get an answer he puts his hand on her shoulder and moves to look at her face. “Zeff-?” He cuts himself off when he sees the tears streaming down her face.  
“Juniper flowers.” She says softly. Jett looks at the field closely now and, sure enough, they were surrounded by the same flowers one of his fathers liked to grow back home.  
Zeffer turns and presses her face into Jett’s chest. She grabs his shirt tightly. “I-I’m sorry to ask this but… but could you please hold me?” She asks in a weak voice. Jett looks down at her with wide eyes and a slight blush.  
“U-Um, yeah, of course.” He wraps his arms around her, surprised to feel her shaking. “You can cry, Zeffer.” He says. “I won’t look. You can let it out.” He pets her head softly before he hears soft sobs and can feel her body hiccup every so often. Once she’d calm down she goes still in his arms but doesn’t let go.  
“I’m sorry that you have to see me like this. Very non-princess-y.” She mutters, nuzzling into his neck, making Jett blush even further.  
“It’s no problem really.” He says, trying to stay calm.  
“And I’m sorry that I carried you into my problems. I didn’t mean to do that either.” She looks up at him, her eyes were a bright blue with a grey ring around her purple. “It’s just that. I’ve found out who my father is and… It feels like everything is falling apart.” She starts to tear up again.  
“Hey, hey.” He moves his hand to her cheek to move a tear away. “It’s okay. You’re okay, you’re safe. Nothing bad’s going to happen to you. I promise.” Zeffer takes a deep breath and looks into Jett’s eyes and leaning into his touch.  
“Why are you so nice to me? I’ve been awful to you this whole time. And you’re not asking a thousand questions of me. Why?” She asks. Jett looks over her face.   
“Because… Because you’re a paladin now. We’re teammates.” He smiles before subconsciously pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Zeffer feels heat rush into her cheeks and, she might be crazy, but it felt like his face was getting closer, that is, until…   
“PRINCESS!” Hira yells as she, three guards, and a concerned Shiro, come up the mountain and towards the two. Zeffer splits from Jett quickly, not knowing if she should run again. She starts to breath quick and shallow. Jett takes her hand to try and calm her down, to let her know that he was beside her.  
“Zeffer! Are you alright?” Shiro starts looking her over for any wounds or marks.  
“She’s fine, Shiro,” Jett speaks up when Zeffer doesn’t. Everyone’s heads snap to Jett.  
“Jett?” Shiro asks. “Why are you here? Why are you with my daughter?” The last question held just a small amount of judgment to it.  
“We happened to cross paths, Shiro. It was an accident.” He explains calmly, giving Zeffer’s hand a small squeeze, which Hira noticed.  
“Given that, we must take the princess back to the castle.” She says, aggressively separating Jett and Zeffer’s hands. “Come now, Princess.” She gives Zeffer a glare.  
“Yes, ma’am.” She says softly before turning to Jett. “I hope to see you again.” She moves her hair back to cover her ears before following the guards and Hira back.  
“Remind Keith and Lance about Zeffer’s coronation,” Shiro adds before following the group, leaving Jett alone in the field, watching them all walk away.


End file.
